prehistoric park season 2 ep1
by katalus0
Summary: the park is back! not even a trouncing by a sorapod can keep this park down with new creatures, new dangers and a new employee but the same nigel fallow this series of 1 chapter 1 shots and see whats next for nigel and crew!


_Prehistoric Park Season 2 ep1_

_Hay just thought I would continue the prehistoric park series but I will continue my other fanfics at a later date keep you posted now here's the disclaimer I do not own the rights to prehistoric park that all belongs to itv all I own is this story and some merchandise now on with the show. _

_Ep 1 out of a fairytale _

_T__**here is something missing from our world all the animals that time has left behind but what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We are going on a safari with a difference as zoologist Nigel Marvin goes back in time to rescue animals on the brink of extinction his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give a second chance this time! Nigel goes back 5,000,000 yrs. back to cretaceous north America to bring back a creature that looked like it came out of a fairytale, welcome back to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary welcome back to prehistoric park.**_

_**Last time the borealasourus destroyed the park but now that the park is fixed nigel wants to bring back a surprise as bob is about to find out**_

_you wanted to see me Nigel bob said as he walked in yes mate he said come take a look at what's in this package he said bob walked over to Nigel's desk as Nigel opened the box then bob picked up what was inside and unwrapped it he could not believe his eyes balmy is this a dragon skull. he said no mate Nigel said but its what could have led to the legend of dragons it is called Dracorex. He said ok bob said but what does it eat? Bob asked mostly plants and berries and maybe some meat Nigel said I will have to back 5 Millen yrs. Ago Nigel said why 5? bob asked because it lives cretaceous north America and I do not want to get in the way of me bringing back terance and matilda Nigel said ok you get going and I will build the enclosure bob said oh and bob Nigel said yeah bob said it likes boreal forest so put them in the old t rex enclosure he said ok bob said as he walked out _

_[flashback__**] the t rexs were not getting along and had to be forced apart with a wall in the middle of the enclosure.**__ [end of flashback] __**but now they are getting along so they have been put back together and moved to a new enclosure meanwhile Susanne is going over to feed the sabertooth cubs.**_

_you know its a lot easer feeding them meat then formula she said now they are 6 months old and doing well soon they will be old enough to move into Martha's old enclosure I have got bob replacing the old fence with thick log posts so they don't jump over and attack the elephants so we will see how it goes. she said _

_**meanwhile Nigel is almost ready to go. **_

_I can't wait to go on this trip we _

_know vary little about this dinosaur except what it eats and the habitat it lives in so this is going to be a great learning experience for me he said as he walked out of his bungalow he and his 6 crew members got_

_In and were just about to leave when Nigel heard bobs voice calling from behind hay Nigel bob yelled what's up mate Nigel asked here I got that dracorex bate you wanted bob said oh thanks Nigel said no problem good luck bob said thanks mate Nigel said and then he sped off into the time portal on the other side Nigel and the crew were in a big thick forest_

_When they got though the forest they were on a beach look at this Nigel said to the camera as he pulled a folded peace of paper out of his back pack he unfolded it and held it up to the camera on the peace of paper was a drawing of a dracorex it was green in color and had spikes jutting out from the sides of its spine the spikes had webbed skin in between the spines that made them look like mini sales now look at this see these spikes on the sides of its spine these are not wings its more like mini sales nobody knows what they are for some people think that the sales were used to attract females during mating season some think they were used to scare away rival males trying to take over the herd while some think that the sales were used like a heat radiator to loose heat when it was hot or to absorb heat when it was cold Nigel said after a couple hours of searching Nigel found nothing so he went back to camp and turned in for the night _

_**Meanwhile back at the park bob is about to feed the terror bird **_

_Gosh darn that terror bird bob said as he though meat into its enclosure you know we have been having trouble with that bird but now that I am going to get the fence fixed we should not be having anymore trouble bob said as he got in his car and drove away_

_**Meanwhile Nigel is on the trail of the dracorex but time is on his trail too**_

_We have found footprints of the dracorex but so far no dracorex Nigel said suddenly he saw what he was looking for look Nigel said we found them the camera pans over to what he is looking at and there they are a herd of 6 dracorex 3 males and 3 females in a clearing nigel sets up the portal and gets a rope and ties one end to the car and the other end to the bate and the thows the bate at the dracorex and they get close to the bate and then he flores it straight though the time portal with the dracorex fallowing fast back at the park the time portal came to life with bob standing in front of the time portal he sees Nigel who stops the car bob get in Nigel yells bob harries and gets in_

_Nigel and bob drive off and park the car and then go up the ladder to the observation deck as the dracorex run by ok open the observation pen doors Nigel yells soon the doors open and all the dracorex are in the holding pen _

_**soon the dracorex are in there new enclosure dragon palace and Nigel wants to see how they are doing in their new home.**_

_So how are they doing? he asked they are doing just fine. bob said this will be just great they have got plenty of space Rome around and with bob feeding them they will have enough to eat. Nigel said as he got back in the jeep and drove back to his bungalow when he got back to his hq he went in and got himself a cup of joe and relaxed._

_**Next time on prehistoric park Nigel goes back to the 1800s in Africa to rescue a extinct antelope that went extinct due to mankind**_

_**[bluebuck scene]**_

_**[setalers scene]**_

_**But for now all is calm at prehistoric park**___


End file.
